Embodiments of the present technology relate to aviation communication devices, including audio panels and headsets, that can be used for communication with control towers, aircraft, co-pilots, and/or passengers within an aircraft. In some cases, an electrical short can occur in a communication channel of an aviation communication device through design and/or through a failure and/or improper wiring.